Convergence
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: Robert Frost talked about taking the road less traveled, but for two souls it comes down to the crossroads. Both are on very different journeys of the self. Could they be each other's discovery? Written for FAGE 8 Soul Mates for TwiAddict Anne.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey All! I know... long time no see... I'll get to that later... I decided, once again, to participate in FAGE (FanFic Anonymous Gift Exchange). ENJOY!**

 **FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title: Convergence**

 **Written for: TwiAddict Anne**

 **Written By: WitchyVampireGirl**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary:** Robert Frost talked about taking the road less traveled, but for two souls it comes down to the crossroads. Both are on very different journeys of self-discovery. But could they be each other's discovery?

 **Prompt used: picture of a road map**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

/ community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/ Just take out spaces

Prologue

Fate is a funny thing, full of surprises. You could be skipping your way through life whistling a merry tune and then fate would step in and throw a curve ball that knocks you on your ass. Your life flips topsy turvy making you feel as if you don't know which way is up. In that moment, you feel everything; pain, anger, sadness, guilt, grief and yes, even happiness. Yes, fate is a wonderful thing, once you've gained some perspective and wisdom.

This is a story of two souls on a collision course with fate. It will hurt, it will be scary. But for them it will be the best thing that has ever happened. Because while fate gives us nudges and hints, it is up to us to make the choice. Those that fight fate, always lose and those who grab hold of it, with both hands, end up on the journey of a life time.

 _I shall be telling this with a sigh_

 _Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

 _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

 _I took the one less traveled by,_

 _And that has made all the difference._

Robert Frost- Road Not Taken

 **A/N: Are you intrigued yet? The whole story will posted today. There will be 16 chapters and an Epi. So buckle in folks.**

 **Tiff- you are a Goddess among us mere mortals as you work your butt off to set this up! I am not worthy!**

 **To Anne- Once again I get you and once again I hope you like what I have given you. Love you to the moon and back my friend!**

 **To Dawn for pre- reading and telling me this Edward ranks right up there with some of my other Edwards!**

 **To Pixie- There are no words woman.. I asked for the moon and you gave me the galaxy! You are awesome and I am so honored to call you my friend and my kick ass beta! Yes.. you'll kick me of that 'one' habit! xoxo**

 **To Nikki- I don't think I could have finished this if it wasn't for all those Panera dates! Thank you!**

 **See you all later!**

 **WVG**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You've waited long enough after that teeny tiny prologue. Chapters will be alternating POV! ENOY!**

BPOV

Colorado Springs, Colorado

The sight out of my hotel window never ceased to amaze me each and every morning. Towering majestic mountains stood high and proud, guardians over the entire state. I wanted to climb to the top, to stand at the peak and look down below. I tried when I first arrived less than a week ago, but I'd gotten so dizzy I had to turn around. I guess altitude sickness was a real thing and I just needed time to acclimate to the thin air. Unwilling to admit defeat, I added 'Get to the top of the Rockies' to my bucket list.

Knowing I wouldn't need to check-out of the room for a few more hours, I poured myself another cup of coffee and spread out my road map. A bright red dot marked where I currently was. It was one of more than a dozen multi-colored dots that were spread out all over my map. I'd been on the road for close to three months and stopped in a variety of places. Each red dot marked the places I'd stayed in for more than a day. Places where I'd spent a few hours sight-seeing were marked with yellow. Places of interest were in green.

My camera was filled with hundreds of various pictures I'd taken of places, people and events. My goal was to capture the essence of each place I visited, even it if was just a few hours. My computer files were organized by state and then all the cities I visited in each state. I've toyed with the idea of turning them into a photo journal and see what comes of it.

Looking back at the map, I realized there wasn't too many places I wanted to go that were close. Kansas separated me from Missouri where I planned on heading on heading next. I'd always wanted to see St. Louis. My main goal was to make it to the East Coast in time for winter. Seeing snow was my goal. Don't judge. I grew up in San Fran, we didn't get snow. I wanted to experience a real winter and New York, so I figured I would combine the two.

I googled Kansas tourism to see if there was anything worth seeing or if I should drive straight through. I was surprised to see that one city boasted to be the geographical center of the lower forty-eight. That sounded promising so I added it to my list.

I had a list for just about everything and anything: where I went, where I wanted to go, things I wanted to do, things I'd need to come back to do, there was even a list of things I tried but would never do again. Number one on that list was live on a pig farm. Don't ask for the details, it was too horrible to repeat. All I'll say is real cowboys were nothing like what I read in stories.

A quick glance at the clock told me I had an hour until check-out and I had yet to shower or pack. That lit a fire under my ass and I was soon running around my room, trying to get ready and packed. I was breathless when I finally walked out my door and down to my rental car. A quick selfie to say good bye for now to Colorado and I was on my way.

The terrain shifted from rolling hills to flat plains in a flash. I could see for miles ahead of me as I drove toward Topeka. Truth be told, it was kinda boring. I missed the Rockies and was bummed that I traded it in for miles of farm fields filled with corn and wheat. Okay, I'll admit the first wheat field I came to was rather pretty. The wind was gentle but enough that the wheat was swaying. I pulled over to take several photos, finding the contrasting golden color of the wheat flowed well with the bright cloudless Kansas sky.

And since I'm on an honesty kick, I'll admit I walked through a corn field. I mean, I did see Children of the Corn, so how could I not? But a cow mooing loudly had me hustling my ass outta there in case Farmer Jones was coming with his combine. But after hours and miles of the same fields, I grew bored and decided that I'd save the geographical center of the US for later. I was in a mood for some Missouri style BBQ.

Luckily as I was driving through Topeka looking for a place to crash that didn't sound like a hokey cattle ranch, my phone buzzed with a call. I pushed the hands free button and my mother's excited voice jolted me out of my tedium.

"Bella! How are you? Where are you? Are you okay? Why haven't you called? You've had me and your dad a bit worried!" She rattled off her questions in spitfire rapid succession I just shook my head and grinned.

When she took a breath, I laughed at her. "Fine. Topeka. Yes. I forgot?"

"Don't be a smartass," she quipped, but her soft laughter told me she wasn't really that angry at me. "Tell me what had you so busy you forgot to call your parents."

So I rambled on about my adventures in Colorado. All the hiking I'd done; pictures I'd taken. I had her laughing when I detailed my attempts at flirting with a few airmen at a bar and ended up getting piss-assed drunk.

"Remind me to never try and out drink any sort of military man. Boy, they could drink!"

"You don't think it had anything to do with the fact that you're no bigger than a minute and barely weight a buck twenty five?"

I giggled. "That could be it, but I'd like to think size is just a number. My liver is mightier than my weight."

"I'd gather your liver took quite a beating that night." Silence hung over the phone and in it I found comfort. "You doing okay? Having fun?"

I paused to really think of my answer. "Yeah mom, I'm doing good. Having so much fun. Taking a lot of pictures. Just taking it day by day, moment by moment. It's freeing."

"Yes, it is. Just take care of yourself and try and check in more often. Call tonight to say hello to your father. He won't say it, but he misses you and worries about you a lot."

Guilt that I hadn't been keeping in regular contact with both my parents swept through me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I will mom, I promise. I'll call dad tonight once I'm settled."

"Good girl. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too."

I sighed as I disconnected from my mom as I stopped at a stoplight. There was a sign for a Motel 6 two miles up the road. Excited that I'd found something normal made me giddy. A song I liked began to play on the radio so I turned it up and started to sing. Of course singing always leads to dancing and I moved and grooved while waiting for the light to turn green.

I must have taken the pressure off the brake because I felt myself start to move forward. Panicking a little, I slammed on the brakes at the same time the light turned green. My reaction was a bit delayed as my brain tried to compute what was happening. Unfortunately, it couldn't keep up and I was jostled as the car behind me ran into my bumper.

"Well that's just great," I huffed. Looking in my rearview mirror I saw the car behind me had pulled off to the side of the road. I maneuvered over to the shoulder as well, climbed out and headed toward the back to look at my bumper. I didn't get far before I noticed the driver of the other car slowly making his way to me.

Well hello Mr. Yumminess!

 **A/N: Two guesses who Mr. Yumminess is!? This won't be angst.. but it will tug at the heart strings a bit! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You've meet Bella.. time to meet...**

EPOV

Fort Worth, Texas

"Edward, are you sure this is what you want to do? Maybe take some time and think about it?"

The pleading sound in my aunt's voice gave me pause, but not enough to make me turn around. I was still so angry. While none of it was directed toward her, she was getting the full brunt of it. She was the only person I could direct it to. Those that it should be focused on were nowhere to be found, which only compounded my anger.

My shoulders slumped when I felt her gentle hand on my arm. Tears that I was tired of shedding threatened to spill once more. Taking several deep breaths I turned to face her. Soft warm brown eyes looked back at me. The pity I thought I saw earlier was gone and all I saw was love and concern. I pulled her into my arms. I buried my face into her hair, and inhaled. Familiar scents of vanilla and honey filled my nose.

"I have to," I whispered. She pulled away to look at me. Seeing whatever she needed to see, she stepped back.

"Are you sure?" I knew what she left unspoken. There was still so much unknown and she didn't want me to get hurt. But it was the unknown that drove me to leave.

"My whole life has been a lie, Aunt Es. EVERYTHING! From my parents, to Liam, to Liz, everything. There hasn't been one thing that I can truly call my own. I need to figure out who I am. Where did I come from? Can't you see that? Someone out there has the answers to my questions."

I reached for her hand, clasping it in both of mine.

"You and Uncle C have been amazing. I can't thank you enough for telling me the truth. But there are still things missing. Part of me is missing and I need to find it. I'm not asking you to understand, just for your support."

I waited with baited breath as she regarded me.

"You know, you're wrong on one point, Edward." My brow furrowed as I tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Not everything in your life has been a lie. The love that you felt, that was real and true. Maggie and even Liam loved you. They loved you fiercely and that's why they did what they did. Never forget that."

She kissed my cheek. "No matter what happens out there, we love you and you are still a part of us. You'll always be family and be welcomed back. I do support you, Edward. I just worry about you. Keep in touch, please?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek. With a small wave I turned around and walked to my car, getting in without looking back. I felt her gaze on me as I drove away and wondered if I'd be able to come back.

The first hundred miles and countless hours were a blur. All of my concentration was centered on driving. It was all I'd allow myself to think about. But as the anger fizzled away, all I was left with was a deep sadness and gaping hole of loneliness in my chest. It was a feeling I'd had for the last six months. A flash of a memory of that day filled my head; dark room, muted beeping and a shell of a woman dwarfed by a bed filled with pillows and blankets.

I shook my head, not wanting to take a trip down memory lane. But once the memory leaked through, the others came rushing in and I was helpless to keep them at bay. With a shuddering breath I let them come, maybe then they'd stop haunting me.

Six months ago I was sitting in that dark room, holding the hand of my dying mother, Maggie. She was losing her battle against an aggressive form of breast cancer. She'd only been diagnosed about eighteen months prior, but by then it had spread beyond the breast tissue. There were many attempts at chemo and radiation, then eventually a double mastectomy, but there was no slowing down the disease. The hospice nurse had just come in to do her cares and gave me such a sad look. In that moment I knew she wouldn't make it through the night.

My mom must've sensed it too. Because when she woke from one of her many naps, there was a frenzied look in her eyes. In her weakened voice she called to me and began to cry. I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my arms around her, telling her how much I loved her. Somehow, through the sobs, she found the strength to whisper her confession.

"I love you, Edward. But I'm not you real mom. Read my journal. In the attic." With that she closed her eyes and an hour later she was gone. In the haze of the sorrow, I had forgotten all about her declaration. It was pushed aside by preparations, grief and a feeling of being adrift. Two months after her death I was packing up the house, prepping it for sale. Esme and Carlisle were flying out to help me pack, but I was going through stuff searching for those things I wanted to keep. I was in the attic looking for some family ornaments that I'd wanted to save.

I found what was looking for took in no time, but there were other boxes up there that I had no clue as to what they were. One of them was filled with stuff that looked like it had belonged to my dad. I hadn't seen or spoken to him in over fifteen years, so I was surprised to see it sitting there collecting dust. I would've thought Mom had gotten rid of it all. Not having the mental fortitude to deal with it, I set it aside to send to storage. There was also another box of my things from my childhood. I laughed as I looked a macaroni picture that mom saved. Seeing nothing that I wanted to save beyond a few photos, I put the box in the toss pile.

There was an unlabeled box in with the others and since I was already up there, I figured I'd look through it. At first I thought it was filled with old clothes and knickknacks, but at the very bottom there were three journals. Seeing them made my mom's last words come rushing back. Right there as I stared at the offending journals, I'd had a minor panic attack. I'd vacillated between wanting to burn them, rip them to shreds or just ignoring them all together. In the end, I took them out and brought them downstairs to my old room. I already had boxes filled with mementos I wanted. With a reverence I wasn't sure they deserved, I set them in a box and walked away. When Esme and Carlisle finally arrived, it was on the tip of my tongue to ask them about what my mom had said. But in the end, I was still too emotionally raw and being in the house where she died was taking what little energy I had left.

I didn't give them another thought until I unpacked that box back at my condo. I wasn't sure what made me open them and begin reading, but I did. To this day, I'm still not sure how I feel about the information they contained.

In them, my mother detailed how her best friend, Elizabeth Hale was married to an extremely violent man named James. Elizabeth, or Liz as my mother wrote, had been friends with my mom since they were children back in Fort Worth. Liz and James lived in Dallas and she had been trying to leave him for the last year. When Liz became pregnant, she feared for the safety of her child and convinced my mom to adopt the baby. With Esme's help, they hid Liz from James who was actively looking for her during her pregnancy.

When I was born, Liz named me Edward after her father and Mom gave me the middle name of Anthony after her dad. Mom took me back to New York and Liz took off for Minnesota where she had some family. In the journal, Mom wrote about how she'd heard from Liz when I was a few years old saying that she was still in Minnesota and thanking her for the pictures of me.

If you'd asked me to tell you what I was feeling or thinking back then, I couldn't begin to describe the whirlwind of emotions and questions that was going through me. Just as I got a handle on one thought or emotion, it was gone and quickly replaced with another. I do remember that although I hadn't read all of the journals, I had had my fill of life altering discoveries. Later that night, as I waited for sleep to claim me, I remember thinking that I had hoped my mother's death bed confession would've been nothing more than the delusional ramblings of a very sick woman. To see her looping handwriting as it detailed the elaborate ruse of my birth was nothing short of devastating.

Over the next few weeks I'd read a few snippets here and there. Nothing very earth shattering until I got to what she'd written when I was ten. I read how my parents had a huge fight and it ended with my dad storming out of the house. He never came back. But what was puzzling was what my mom wrote regarding the fight.

 _I couldn't let him tell, there was too much at stake and he just didn't see that. In that moment I had to choose and I chose to protect Edward. I'd been doing that since the day that Liz came to me crying and begging. And I'd keep doing it until my dying day. Liam just doesn't understand what could happen if he said even one word. I vow to make sure that will never happen._

After that entry, she never mentioned my father again. It was as if he didn't exist anymore. I remembered several times asking her where he was and if I could talk to him. She always deflected until one night, she snapped and told me that he no longer loved me and that we were better off without him. That was the last time I ever asked about my dad.

With the last journal read, I was left with an aching loneliness that I couldn't begin to understand. It could've been that for the first time in my life I felt as if I didn't belong anywhere. The people I had believed to be my parents weren't and I had no idea where my real ones were. All the reasons I'd been given to explain my dad's leaving turned out to be more lies. I was angry at my mother and she wasn't around to yell at. So I did it at her headstone. It was a dreary day and I had no recollection of driving there, just that I was there. So I yelled, screamed, cried and begged for some understanding. For hours I sat there, but nothing happened.

So I tried to get on with my life; go to work, hangout with friends, date, all the normal life stuff, but it all seemed empty, hollow and I hated it. I couldn't concentrate at work and ended up taking a leave of absence. Late one night as I was drowning my sorrows in a bottle of Jack, I spied a picture of me at my aunt and uncle's house down in Texas. I was seated between my aunt and uncle, my parents were in the background, and everyone was smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. In that moment, I hated my aunt. She knew and she never told me, not even after mom died.

That was how I ended up in Fort Worth a few weeks later, full of anger and sadness and I took it out on the only family I had left. I yelled and cursed at her when she opened her door. I said horrible things to her and she just stood there and took it. When I'd finally collapsed on her porch, she held me as I cried. She filled in the blanks with what she knew about my birth parents as well as with my dad. When it was all said and done, I knew I had to find my birth mother. I needed to find out for myself who she was. I needed to find my missing pieces.

That was how I started on the long journey from Texas to Minnesota. Letting the miles stretch out before me and endless hours alone with only my thoughts and a million what if's. So lost in my thoughts I really wasn't paying attention at a stoplight in Topeka and I ended up kissing the rear end of the car in front of me. Not the beginning I was hoping for.

 **A/N: Would love to hear your thoughts on all of that *points above* Hope you're all enjoying the other wonderful stories! Check out Again by Blueeyedcherry, How to Be Friends- written by cejsmom for me and TwiAddict Anne's story Grant Me a Smile ~~~ They are FANTASTIC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *giggles* Let's see what happens next...**

BPOV

If I had known that I could meet a guy as hot as Mr. Yumminess, I would've gotten in a fender-bender sooner. He was tall and lanky, filling out the plain grey t-shirt in a way that was pleasing to look at. He was running his hand through hair that was unruly in a sexy and not homeless way. But it was his eyes that got me, green like summer grass. They sucked me in so much that although I saw his lips moving, I didn't hear a word he was saying.

"What?" I finally managed to stammer out in a less than impressive manner.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. His eyes crinkled with worry, causing his lips to turn down.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine, umm, yeah." I inwardly cringed at my less than stellar speaking ability.

No improvement was to be found as I watched Mr. Yumminess scan my body with those piercing eyes. I would've sworn that I felt them on every inch of my skin. His intense gaze had me wondering if he'd like to see me naked. This of course led me to think of him naked which made me grin like a crazy lady.

"Are you sure you're okay? You haven't said much." My internal naked fun stopped when his words finally penetrated my lust-filled brain.

"I'm fine, really!" I laughed when my voice sounded a little too high-pitched. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the bumper of my rental. "Oh, fuck! That looks bad!" I pushed Mr. Yumminess aside as I went to inspect the crunched looking plastic. The bumper was dented and one of the tail lights was completely busted. "Good thing I took out the rental insurance." I glanced at his car which only had a small scratch. That figured.

"I'm so sorry for this. I wasn't paying attention. So many things on my mind. I'm usually a better driver than this. I'll pay for it, I swear." His adorable rambling brought me back to the present. He was tugging on his hair so hard I was worried that giant clumps would come out. Realizing things weren't getting anywhere close to naked, I put on my big girl panties and decided to take the bull by the horns. I'd regret it if I didn't.

Reaching out, I touched his arm to get his attention. "It's fine, really. I'm alright and this is just a car that can be fixed. I'm Bella, by the way." I stuck my hand out waiting to see what he'd do.

"Oh! I'm Edward, sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous." He smiled and I think my ovaries exploded. Where did he come from? Guys like him only existed on the photoshopped pages of GQ.

His hand was warm and soft when we shook. Again my brain took me down Lust Lane and Naked Way. Images of us wrapped in a warm cocoon of sex and blankets flooded my head, rendering me stupid mute again. It also prevented me from realizing I had yet to drop his hand until he'd had to literally pry it from my grasp.

"Um, I think we need to call the police."

The word police was enough to snap me out of my sexual haze. I was pretty sure I couldn't get arrested for lewd thoughts, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Umm, yeah, I think we should." Since he already had his phone out, I gestured for him to make the call while I scanned the area. Seeing we were in the heart of downtown Topeka I tried to rack my brain for anything that would keep me and Mr. Yummi… err… Edward talking and close by. While I knew I was infatuated with him, there was something else that drew me to him. There was a sadness in his eyes that made him look vulnerable. As he was talking to the police, he was still running his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth with deep creases marring his forehead. The urge to get him to calm down and smooth away those furrowed lines swept aside the lust. Now, I just wanted to make him smile and take away whatever pain he was holding.

Inspiration hit as I watched him, and in seconds my camera was out and I was clicking furiously to captured his tension and hurt. The lens loved him, and I could tell that I was getting some good shots. His emotions were written all over his face and I couldn't help but focus several frames on the tightness of his lips or the sadness in his eyes as he stared off into space. Before he had ended the call I had packed my camera away.

His gentle lop of a walk made me smile and I was determined to get to know him a little more. I was a firm believer that life brings you to places and people for a reason and I felt that Edward and I were meant to meet.

"They'll be here shortly, or at least that's what the dispatcher said." Silence descended upon us as we waited on the curb.

"You know, I never asked if _you_ were okay. Are you?" I gave him an easy smile and I was happy to see him answer with one right back.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"So, I think this is what we need to do, Edward. Since you ran into me, I think at the very least you owe me dinner." I knew I was probably being a little too forward, but if my trip had taught me anything, there were some things you didn't leave to chance. His eyes widened in surprise and then he threw his head back and laughed. It was such a carefree sound I couldn't help but join him. The deep lines between his eyes evened out and in their place, a spark of life emanated from his expressive eyes.

"A little forward, aren't you?"

I gave him a shrug. "You did run into me, let's not forget that. Plus, I was hoping to experience some real Kansas BBQ. I think it would be better with a friend."

I could tell using the word friend caught him off guard, but luckily for me, the police car pulled up next to us and his moment to refuse or protest had passed. Forty minutes later we both walked away with warnings and a police report number. I had asked Edward to follow me to the rental car place so that I could turn in this car and get a new one.

The fates must have been smiling on me as there wasn't a single car for me to drive until tomorrow. With a cheeky smile I turned toward Edward. "It seems you're stuck with me until at least tomorrow. The dude at the counter said there was a great BBQ place down the road. Ready to get messy?"

If there was ever a picture to illustrate that deer caught in the headlights look, Edward was sporting it. It made me wish I could read his mind just to see just what kind of messy he was thinking about.

"BBQ… eating with hands... messy!" I laughed when all he could do was swallow and nod.

Without missing a beat, I hopped into his car and waited for him to snap out of his daze. It only took him a few moments to realize I was in his car. With a shake of his head he got in and we were on our way. I took it as a good sign that he'd yet to run away screaming. Maybe naked fun wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility after all.

Over an hour later, our table was littered with bare ribs, napkins smeared with BBQ sauce and 2 empty pitchers of beer. I was pretty sure neither of us was feeling any pain. I'd just finished up my horrible prom experience story, which ended with my dad taking me out for ice cream in a ball gown.

"My dad was my knight in shining armor that night, even if my date was less than that." I wasn't sure if it was the story or the beer or a mix of both, but I missed my dad in that moment. It had been months since I'd seen him and wished for just a few hours with him. "I miss my dad. How about you and your dad?"

The smile Edward had been sporting disappeared in a heartbeat. The furrow that had been absent in the last few hours returned as well as the sadness I captured with my camera earlier.

"Which one?" he quipped, anger twisting his mouth into a snarl.

 **A/N: I LOVE this Bella... but my poor Edward.. he is just hurting... Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Are you guys loving Bella as much as I do? Let's see what Edward has to say...**

EPOV

 _Abort! Stop talking! Mayday! Mayday!_

My mind screamed that I needed to shut up. But the beer had loosened me up and I had an overwhelming urge to tell someone my sad story. The weight of it all had bowed my heart until I felt like I couldn't carry it anymore. So I ignored my head chich was ordering me to shut the fuck up and laid it all out. From start to pitiful end at my aunt's house. Every dark thought and feeling I had, I spewed. I opened my heart and soul to this virtual stranger and when it was over, I felt lighter.

I guzzled the last few inches of beer in my mug before I raised my eyes to look at Bella. I prepared to find pity and maybe even disgust in her eyes. When I locked my gaze with her warm brown eyes, all I saw was sadness and pain. In awe, I watched as a lone tear fell from her eye. Not sure why I felt I needed to, but I reached over and wiped it away.

"Don't cry, pretty girl," I whispered.

"Oh, Edward," she cried, trapping my hand against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as she stroked the back of my hand. Mesmerized, I watched her holding onto me, the warmth of her hand traveling up my arm. My world narrowed down to only our tiny table while the restaurant continued to bustle around us

"How could anyone do… say…?" Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to process something that I had yet to fully digest. "Your poor birth mom! How courageous she was to give you a life of safety and love?"

Her words rolled around in my head. I'd never thought of it that way. I'd been too focused on the feeling of being thrown away, I never really gave much thought to the motivation behind her actions. But Bella was able to see the selflessness of it all. Liz was trying to save my life, even if that meant she had to give me up. I slumped in my chair, my hand fell limply to the table. Bella picked it up and nestled it between her two warm soft ones, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the back.

"I never thought of it that way," I finally whispered to her. "All I could feel was abandonment, like she just threw me away. Plus I was just so angry at my mom and dad, it all got jumbled and mixed up."

"She was in a bad place, Edward. The way I see it, she made the ultimate sacrifice for you and your parents vowed to love and raise you. Everyone made a sacrifice all in name of love. Yeah, how it all played out with your dad and then your mom's confession was pretty rotten, but through it all, you were loved."

Her words soothed my frenzied mind and a sense of understanding made its way into my heart. Yes, I was still upset at how I found out about my past, but I wasn't so furious at my mom any more. No matter what choices and mistakes were, she did it all because she loved me. That said, I was still determined to try and find my birth mom. I needed to hear her side of the story with my own ears. I needed to feel connected to her.

"Thanks for listening to me, Bella. You didn't have to."

She blushed and I found it adorable. "No worries." she waved away my concern. "But now I need to use the little cowgirl's room."

Unabashedly I watched her stumble to the restroom, my eyes glued to her ass. When the waitress came around I ordered us coffee knowing we both needed to sober up. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her walk toward me, taking time to really look at her. She wasn't too tall, but she made up for her lack of height with her larger than life personality. Her hair was a luscious shade of brown that framed her face in soft waves. Her dark eyes easily pulled me in so easily, getting lost in them was effortless. But it was her smile that attracted me the most. It was full of fun and mischief, not in the least bit forced or obviously flirty. Her nose crinkled adorably when she laughed and she had a great outlook on life. And she hadn't judged me, despite the word vomit of my personal woes. She was a stunning woman on every level and I was honored to spend time with her.

The waitress had returned with our coffee as she slid into her chair. I smiled as I watched her inhale the aroma before taking a cautious sip. Her low moan sent shockwaves straight to my dick which stirred at the erotic noise. For the first time my thoughts turned a bit lusty and I had to subtly adjust myself.

"With all the beer we had, coffee seemed to be appropriate."

She nodded as she took another sip. Her tiny pink tongue licked her lips and I had to stifle my own moan. With superhuman strength I tore my eyes away from her innocent, but highly sensual coffee drinking to doctor mine up with sugar and creamer. Try as I might, it was impossible to completely look away; my eye kept straying toward her.

As I stared, I realized I didn't know why she was in Kanas when her family was back in California. Unwilling to have the night end just yet, I decided to see if she would tell me more about Bella.

"So, you never told me why you're in beautiful Topeka waiting to get rear-ended by a guy with never ending trauma drama."

As expected, she laughed heartily. Not the dainty, fake laughter of the girls I'd dated back home. If there was one thing I had discovered about her, it was that she was 100% real, nothing fake or artificial. Another quick peek at her chest confirmed my assumption.

"I'll have to add that to my list of things experienced; rear-ended by a drama king." She winked at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"My story isn't nearly as Lifetime Movie as yours. I'm simply a lost girl trying to find herself on a solo trip across America." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal, but I could tell it was, at least to her.

I reached across the table to cover her hand with mine. "I'm sure your story is just as fascinating as mine. I want to hear it." Now it was my turn to rub slow circles across the back of her hand. Even though I'd just met her, it felt completely natural touching her.

Her smile was weak and wistful, but she took a deep breath and began her tale.

"I was literally lost in college, flitting from major to major, or at least idea to idea. And by the time I reached my second year, I still had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. My friends were all picking majors, career tracks, internships, or even more schooling and I felt like a kid compared to them. I decided to leave school, knowing I could always go back to it."

She took a slow sip of her coffee, her eyes far away, while her fingers gripped mine tight. I could tell that she felt vulnerable talking about herself, about how lost she felt. It was a feeling I could relate to.

"It was my dad that came up with the road trip idea. He presented it as a chance to experience life and figure out who I am. He'd done something similar after high school. He and a few friends backpacked across Europe for six months. I figured, why not? It would be better than sitting home or working some stupid job. So I spent a month coming up with what I wanted to see or do and then I left. I've been all over the West Coast and the southwest. Now I want to head East and experience a northeastern winter. I've never seen snow."

She sighed wistfully. "It's been a great journey, I miss my family and friends, but I haven't figured out who I am yet. I'm worried I never will." She looked up at me, I couldn't quite read her expression. "But as my dad constantly reminds me, it's about the process, not the end result."

I was amazed by this woman. She'd struck out alone, doing her thing and being her own person. I was dumbstruck by her courage and strength. "That's pretty cool, Bella."

We spent the next few hours talking about everything and anything. She shared her lists and showed me some of her pictures. They were so intriguing and showcased what an amazing eye she had. The writer in me perked up and started to develop stories to go with her pictures. So engrossed in our conversation, we never noticed the dining room slowly empty out. Our waitress had to remind us that they closed in fifteen minutes.

"We're so sorry," exclaimed Bella. We quickly paid and left her a hefty tip. Outside, reality crashed around us both, deflating the air of excitement and adventure. I was scrambling for a way to keep things moving.

"Shall we find a hotel?" Bella looked at me with such innocence, but my brain took her words as anything but. The idea of being locked in a room with her excited me and I was grateful that the darkness hid my growing erection.

I tried to reply, but how did one say 'fuck yeah' without sounding like a pervert? Luckily, or maybe not, Bella saved me from making an ass out of myself.

"The rental car place opens at nine, but they said the car wouldn't be ready till eleven. I'd hate to hold you up longer than I already have, but, I hope that'll work for you?"

Car? Rental place?

Oh, fuck. Suddenly it all made sense. She wasn't asking if we could knock boots, she just wanted to make sure I was still willing to give her a ride to pick up her new rental car. I gave myself an internal shake to get rid of the lust, then grabbed her hand as we walked toward my car.

"So, are you a Motel 6 or a Holiday Inn kind of gal?"

 **A/N: So now you know.. the basics of their stories and why an accident in Topeka brought them together! Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is what inspired this whole story... Hope you like it as much as I do... Enjoy!**

BPOV

I was glued to my bed, uncertain and scared of out of my wits. I had only a few minutes before I needed to meet Edward for breakfast and the weight of what I did last night laid heavily on my conscience. In the dark of my room, it seemed like a good idea, but now with the sun shining bright, I was no longer certain. What if he felt I was intruding? What if he said no?

I flopped backward, bouncing slightly. I kicked and flailed my arms and legs as my mind and heart warred with each other. When that failed to make feel any better, I grabbed my phone and dialed the number of the one person who would tell it to me straight.

When I heard Angela's voice, I couldn't help but spill my guts before she had a chance to say hello. When I was all done, I blew my bangs out of my face.

"Am I complete nutter or what?"

Angela laughed, "Yes, you are, but you didn't call me for that."

I shook my head, but laughed into the phone. I met Angela in Mesa, Arizona. She was sitting in a park, eyes closed, but tuned into the world around her. By the time I'd realized she was blind, it was too late, she had already heard me shuffle up next to her. We struck up a pleasant conversation. And even though there were two decades that separated us, she never treated me like a child. Her perspective on the world fascinated me and so I stayed a few days getting to know her world. Before I left, she gave me her number so that we could keep in touch.

"What do I do, Ang?"

"You know what you need to do. You don't need me telling you that. You made up your mind last night. It's easy to make plans in the dark. But remember, the sun is nothing but the light showing you the way."

I sniffled at her sage words. "Thanks, Ang. I needed that."

"Anytime baby girl, anytime."

With a false sense of bravado, I strode out of my room to the elevator where I tried to think about anything but what I was about to do. Luckily for me, Edward was literally right outside the elevator when the doors opened.

"Bella," he exclaimed when he saw me. He wrapped me up in his warm arms. My eyes closed as I sent up another silent prayer that he would be amenable to my suggestion. When the hug ended, I gave him a good once over. His eyes sparkled and his lips were curved into a beautifully crooked smile, a sight that gave me the warm fuzzies.

"What was that all about?" I joked as we walked toward the dining room.

He gave a casual shrug as he picked up a plate. "I slept like a log last night. I think it was all your doing," he stated nonchalantly.

"Me? How?" I was stunned speechless by his breezy admission.

"You're the only person besides my aunt and uncle who knows my story. I guess telling you has lifted a weight off me. You gave me another perspective to think about. But most of all, I just don't feel nearly as alone as I did yesterday." He scooped a pile of scrambled eggs onto his plate without even glancing at me once.

My thoughts were as scrambled as his eggs and I struggled to come up with the right words to say.

"Oh! Bacon!" he cried as he made a beeline for a new platter of bacon that had been put out. I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he'd be more receptive to my idea than I thought.

We spent the meal talking and laughing about anything that crossed our minds. Though mine never strayed too far away from the information floating around my head. We were walking to our rooms to finish packing when he hip checked me and gave me a raised brow.

"What?" Did I have food in my teeth? I ran my tongue furiously across them looking for any leftover morsels.

"No, silly," he laughed. "I was just wondering when you were gonna spill what's going on in your head. You were deep in thought downstairs."

My mouth opened and closed several times trying to find the words, but there were none as I couldn't deny my thoughts weren't totally on him. Taking several deeps breaths, I realized this was just another one of those make or break it kind of moments.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him. I held my gaze steady.

"Yes," he replied, not one ounce of hesitation in his answer.

"Come to my room with me. I want to show you something." Without checking if he was following, I strode to my room. I could hear his footfalls behind me and felt a slight giddiness at the knowledge. Once in my room, I worried my lip as I picked up my computer and faced Edward.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"I was having trouble sleeping and so was surfing the web…"

"Looking at porn?" he quipped with a devilish smile.

My only response was a bitch brow.

"Anyways, I was thinking about your story and before I knew it, I…"

I swallowed hard. I was still uncertain about how he would react, so I tried to choose my words carefully. But I was slowly coming to realize that Edward wasn't a patient man.

"You what?"

"I think I found your dad, Edward," I whispered.

"James," he asked quietly.

"No, Liam."

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. With bated breath I watched him, preparing for his bad reaction. Seconds and then minutes ticked by and still Edward said nothing. His eyes lost their focus and several times he tried to say something only to close his mouth and furrow his brow.

I'd never been one who could handle silence, it was always too deafening and oppressive. But watching Edward as he struggled with the idea that I may have found his adoptive dad, made me hesitant to speak, too fearful that he'd unleash his displeasure with my meddling. But when a good ten minutes had passed, I knew I had to speak up.

"I didn't think I'd find him, Edward. I was just playing around and I stumbled onto someone that I thought was him." My quiet words seemed loud in the silent room, but I pressed on, the need to explain my actions crucial.

"I got this crazy idea that you could go to him, talk to him. If this is your dad, you could get his side of the story. Maybe he was trying to spare you from ending up right where you are right now. I'd bet anything that he still loves you, Edward. Even after all these years." Edward focused his gaze on me, understanding flashed in his eyes, so I continued. "He's not that far, we could be there in a day."

"We?" he asks.

I smiled, it seemed so Edward to zero in on that one word. "Yeah, we. I'd like to come with you, Edward. You shouldn't be alone on this journey. Please, let me come."

With halting steps I closed the distance between us and grabbed his hands. They seemed chilled, so I gently rubbed them with mine. I searched his eyes for any sign of anger or that I'd stepped over the imaginary line into crazy town. I was s focused on looking into his eyes, I almost didn't notice he'd gripped my hands until he pulled me into his arms.

"You're the most wonderful person I've ever known. Are you sure you'd want to be a part of my crazy life? I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to bail right now."

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm sticking with you. Besides, Minnesota has snow, right?"

His belly deep laughter made me smile. "Yes, they have snow."

"Cool! Then it's settled, you get a wonderful sidekick for your journey of a lifetime and I still get my snow. It's a win-win as far as I'm concerned."

An hour later Edward was checking out of his room and I was checking him out. Even in profile he was striking. There was just _something_ about him. I wasn't sure if it was his energy or his aura or something else altogether, but he had a presence that drew me to him. There was also something lying barely beneath the surface, an air of sadness and anxiety. It was there in the tightness of his smile to the front desk clerk and in the way he kept cracking his knuckles.

Without giving it much thought, I whipped out my camera and tried to capture what I saw; his hands running through his hair, the almost vacant stare as he waited. Edward carried his emotions not only on his face but in his entire body. The knowledge that he was going on a journey to find the missing pieces of himself intrigued me. An idea had been floating in my head to try to capture this path he was on. To be able to look back on the start of it all and see the story played out in pictures. I wasn't gonna tell him I was doing it, his trek needed to be authentic and unscripted.

When he was finally done, I put away my camera and we drove the car rental place across the street. Since Edward was driving his own car, we decided to cancel my car reservation and just split the gas costs. In the parking lot of Avis, I took out my camera and snuggled close to Edward.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a selfie?!"

He scoffed, "I know that. Why?"

"Oh, it's a tradition I started at the beginning of my trip. I've taken a selfie in every place I've visited before I leave." I shrugged, suddenly feeling a bout of self-consciousness. "I'm sure it sounds stupid to you."

Edward pulled me close and kissed my head. "Not stupid at all. So, were there certain poses you wanted?"

Still reeling from the feel of his lips on my hair, I could only shake my head. I held the camera up and we smooshed our faces together as I clicked away. We made silly faces and laughed through several frames. Seconds before I took the last picture, I turned my face and kissed Edward's cheek. I felt him jump in surprise and couldn't wait to see the picture.

"I think we got plenty," I stated as nonchalantly as possible. My lips still tingled from the kiss and I struggled to resist the desire to touch them. I fell into his car and tried not to hyperventilate as I waited for him to catch up and join me. Thankfully by the time he slid into the driver's seat, I was far more calm and collected.

"Let's go, Edward!" He gave me my favorite crooked smile as he tore out of the parking lot.

 **A/N: *sighs* They are on the road together... all the feels! Off to find Liam... Thoughts...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK.. here is where things get a bit bumpy.. ya ready?**

EPOV

I'd been worried that during the short drive from Topeka to St. Louis my mind would be a chaotic mess of thoughts and anxieties. But I should've known that Bella wouldn't let us drive in silence. It was filled with talking and games. You wouldn't have known it by looking at Bella, but she packed quite the punch when playing Slug Bug. I eventually had to cry uncle as my arm was getting sore.

"X!" I called out as I fist pump the air. We had been stuck on X for some time and I didn't want to lose another game.

"Where?" questioned Bella.

"Back there for Xena's Apple's." I reply smugly.

"You're a big fat liar!"

"You don't believe me, Google it."

Faster than a blink of an eye Bella asked Siri to find Xena's Apples. Her shriek of outrage when it came back with the same sign I just saw had me laughing so hard tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"How did I miss that?" she murmured.

"You were rummaging in the giant-assed bag of yours for your last candy bar."

Driving with Bella was as fun as it was frustrating. She was used to stopping whenever the whim struck her and I wanted to get to Missouri as soon as I could. The longer it took us to get there, the more uneasy I became. I just wanted to see my dad, talk to him, and get it over with. Like a Band-Aid, I wanted to rip it off fast. I had no illusions that the reunion wouldn't be painful.

I soon learned Bella was enamored with farm animals and loved to take pictures of cows and sheep. Several times she'd hung out of the car window snapping pictures left and right. I put an end to it when she nearly fell out of the car when I was going fifty miles an hour. Instead, I pulled over.

"Sorry, Edward. I just get excited when I see a bunch of cows. They're just so cute. I never saw one up close until I started this trip." She gave me a sweet pouty face and I forgave her. I mean, her excitement was just too adorable. I guess that came with being a part of San Francisco society, you didn't get to see country life very often. I was surprised to discover that Bella's family was rather well to do. Bella seemed so down to earth and easy-going, not at all like a snobby spoiled rich girl.

"See, that'll teach you not to judge a book by its cover," she quipped when I mentioned it. She then went on to tell me all about her mother who was a well-known Californian artist from the 70's and her dad owned and ran several magazines. Once I heard that, we talked shop for a while as I told her all about my job back East.

"You wrote for NY Mag? WOW! That's cool." I nodded as my face heated up with a blush. "I'd love to read what you wrote one day."

A short time later we reached the St. Louis city limits, my nerves spiked in my gut. Butterflies and a hornets' nest swirled around threatening to break free. I wanted to vomit up the food we'd had at the Bread Company. Bella suggested that we stop at a Starbucks to allow me time to pull myself together and to get directions to Liam's place.

I sipped my tea as Bella's hands flew over her keyboard. She was still jotting down directions when I couldn't take the silence any longer. "You know, it never occurred to me to look him up once I got older. He'd been out of my life for more time than he was in it. After a while, I'd forgotten that I even had a dad."

Bella's soft hand covered mine and gave a gentle squeeze. Looking up, I saw her smiling at me. "What's the smile for?"

"You're so strong, Edward. I only thought about Liam being able to give you more insight into Liz, I never even gave a thought to all the other stuff that went down. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "I don't _want_ to, but I _need_ to. Not only to learn more about Liz, but also to once and for all, hear his side of the story. It's been fifteen years, it's time."

She nods in return. "Well, I have the directions." She waved a piece of paper covered in her messy scrawl. "Ready?"

"No, but let's go anyway."

Bella drove as I wasn't sure I'd be able to get us there in one piece. I held Bella's hand in a death grip as my knee bounced up and down. I vacillated between wanting to puke and wanting to scream. My mind swirled with distant and not so distant memories; finding out he had left without a word and all the times my mom told me he didn't want or love me anymore. Esme told me that my mother skewed the way things had really happened. But that didn't help when all my memories of my father were tainted with my mother's words.

In a blink of an eye we pulled up in front of a non-descript rambler style house. The lawn was neatly manicured and the house looked quaint and well taken care of. A flash of a memory of my dad letting me ride on his lap when he was mowing the lawn shot through my mind's eye. I shook my head to clear it. I had to focus on the here and now. When we were at Starbucks Bella had called him and hung up when he answered so we knew he was home.

Feeling as if my shoes were made of cinder blocks, I shuffled up to the house with Bella at my side. As I drew closer to the door, I couldn't help but feel like I was going to my own execution.

Somehow I managed to knock on the door, I don't remember actually doing it, but I did. Shuffling from behind the door made my throat dry and I squeezed Bella's hand harder. When the door opened, I was face to face with the man I called Dad for the first ten years of my life.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Edward?" he replied with wide eyes.

 **A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffy.. the next chappie will post soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Buckle up kiddos...**

BPOV

The two men stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say. I looked between them and I could tell there was no biological connection. Edward's hair was thick and dark, with red and gold highlights, Liam's was jet black and thin. Edward's eyes were a spring green and Liam's were a dark brown. From the shape of their face and to the lines of their bodies-nothing held any familial similarities.

"Is that really you, Edward?"

Liam looked at Edward as if he was a starving man and Edward was a nice juicy T-bone steak. Even though there was no blood connection, the love Liam held for Edward was visible. His face fought not to break out in a wide smile as he took in Edward's shocked look.

"Yes, this is Edward," I stated quietly at the same time Edward barked out, "Why?"

There was such anger in that one simple word, that it took Liam and me by surprise.

"Why?" asked Liam.

"Why did you leave and never come back? Why did you leave _me_ behind? Why wasn't I good enough for you? What did I do to make you leave?"

"It wasn't like that, Edward." Liam looked around nervously. "Why don't you come in so we can talk?"

"No, here is fine."

"Edward, please," I implored. "Not like this."

He shook me off. "No, it will be just like this. I want to know where he's been for the last fifteen years of my life. How he could just walk out of my life without so much as a goodbye, or a birthday card, or hell, even child support. I want to know why!"

The fury in Edward's voice was making his entire body tremble. I wanted to soothe him, to comfort him. But I knew at that moment he wasn't an adult, he was just a hurt little boy who wanted his dad.

"I don't know what your mother told you, but it wasn't like that Edward!"

"You leave her the fuck outta this! She has nothing to do with it. YOU'RE the one who left us! YOU. LEFT. ME!" Edward screamed the last words as tears streamed down his face. A quick spin on his heel and he was bolting back to the car.

Looking up at Liam's face, tears gathered in my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I… I… he…"

"It wasn't like that," he whispered, his eyes never left the retreating form of his son. "I thought about him every day for the last fifteen years."

There was no doubt to the sincerity of his words, it hung there in the silence, it was there in his glassy eyes.

"Will I ever see him again?" he asked me, flinching when the car door slammed.

"We'll be in town for a few days." The sound of the horn startled both of us. "My name is Bella, I called you earlier, look for a 415 area code. I'll be in touch."

I couldn't wait for his response; my first priority was Edward who was revving the car's engine so hard I feared he's wreck the engine. I was barely in the car when he took off like a bat outta hell. Fury held his body taunt, but the tears streaking down his face belied the sadness underneath. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't know this Edward. So I watched him and for any sign of what he needed from me, some signal as to how I could help.

He remained stonily quiet, his stoic gaze never leaving the road, his body never relaxing. When we finally arrived at the hotel, I followed behind him as he stalked up to his room and when the door finally latched, he whirled to face me.

My back was pressed up against the door, I was completely uncertain of what I should say or do, so I just stared.

"Bella," was all he managed to croak out before his lips attacked mine. His hands were everywhere; my hair, my back, my chest, even my face. His desperation and need oozed out of his pores. From somewhere deep inside I knew what this was, he needed to feel something other than sadness and grief. He needed to feel alive. There was another part of me that knew this wasn't the right way for us to come together. But when his hands touched my bare breasts, all rational thought flew out the window. I was a big girl, I could handle this.

I matched his passion, kiss for kiss and touch for touch. Clothes were strewn all over and the only sounds to be heard were our pants and moans. Fingers dug into skin as tongues and lips tasted everything and everywhere. When he finally entered me, I was a needy mess and he felt so fucking good. He wasn't tender and I didn't think he could be even if he wanted to be, so I accepted his brutal desire, met each frantic thrust with one of my one. My fingers clawed him closer as he pounded into me. Our bodies were slick with sweat, our breaths mingled as he purged his pain.

I screamed as I shattered while Edward kept up his fierce pace, running toward only a destination he knew existed. My gut coiled with my second orgasm when I felt Edward's thrusts become erratic. His face contorted into a mix of pleasure and pain. This place I knew well. I tightened my legs around him and pulled his face closer to mine.

"Let go, Edward, I've got you," I whispered.

With a roar he came hard, pulsing deep inside me, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm. When his body finally collapsed on mine, I felt his entire body shuddering, not with pleasure, but with gut-wrenching sobs. He grasped onto me as his hot tears splashed onto my neck.

"Why did he leave me, Bella?" he wailed.

Stroking his hair, I held him tight.

"It's ok, Edward," I murmured, "You'll be okay. I've got you."

 **A/N: Everyone doing ok? See ya soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let's see how Edward is doing...**

EPOV

The city bustled below me, my thoughts however, weren't on the cars speeding along the streets, but on a house and a man only a few miles from here. I heard Bella's camera clicking away. I didn't care how often she made me the subject of her pictures any more. I owed that woman more than I could ever say.

When I woke after attacking her, I tried to apologize for my actions, but she only shushed me with a kiss. Then she reminded me that she could have said no and that she was a big girl who could take care of herself. She further surprised me when she didn't press me to talk, she let me be alone with my thoughts, but never left me physically alone. She was an amazing person.

When I finally felt ready to talk, she'd let me vent it all out, never once getting upset when my emotions got the better of me and I'd yelled at her. She helped me see other points of view and calmly reminded me that I needed to give Liam a chance to tell his side. After all, as she reminded me, that was why we were here. Even Esme, who I had called to talk to, chided me for not giving him a chance to speak.

"Edward, I love my sister, dearly and I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but she had her faults. She was stubborn and often refused to look at the bigger picture. But don't ever doubt that Liam loved you. I watched him with you for ten years Edward. I told Maggie back then that she was making the wrong choices, but she refused to listen to reason."

So, I finally decided to man up, and try to talk to Liam once more again. This time, it was going to be some place more neutral. Bella called Liam and arranged for us to meet at a nearby park. While she'd be there, close by in case I needed her, it was going to me alone with the only man I ever called dad.

I waited on a park bench as Bella was busy snapping pictures of every little thing that caught her. When Liam approached, I gave him a clear once over and wondered for the millionth time, how I never noticed that I looked nothing like him.

"Hello, Edward," greeted Liam. "Thank you for allowing me to talk to you."

I chuckled humorously. "It's me that should be thanking you."

He waved me off with a casual shrug. "It's understandable, Edward. I've been absent for most of your life, you have every right to be angry at me."

I took a deep breath and stared into the distance, not really seeing anything, lost in memories of times long past.

"How do we even start?" I asked no one in particular.

"Wherever you want."

"I want to hear your side, everything."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him nod.

"Remember when you broke your leg when you were ten? You fell out of the tree in the back yard and shattered it." He paused and I nodded, it hurt like hell.

"At the hospital the doctor was worried that you may have nicked an artery. They asked us if we were willing to be blood donors if it was needed. When we told him you were adopted and that both of us were A and you were AB, it hit me. All the things that could go wrong because you weren't our blood child. It was the first time I ever thought about you being adopted. You were always mine. From the moment you were born, you were my son."

I couldn't speak, I didn't have the words to say, so I nodded for him to continue.

"It was the first time I ever brought the subject up to your mom that we should tell you about being adopted. Had I known her response, I don't think I would've pressed it as much as I did. I didn't know what she was capable of."

He went on to explain that they'd fought constantly about the issue. Each of them thinking they were in the right, neither willing to compromise.

"I loved your mother, Edward. But when it came to this, I didn't know her anymore. She was always so possessive of you and at that time, even more so. The day she told me to get out was a surprise. She told me she could no longer trust me around you. She handed me divorce papers seeking sole legal and physical custody of you, asking for no child support."

He shook his head and wiped his tears away before continuing with a shuddering breath.

"She told me if I tried to fight her on any of it, she'd tell the judge I was a bad parent, say it was my fault you'd broken your leg, that I wasn't watching you properly. I knew I should've fought harder and I hated myself for just walking away, but I didn't know what else to do. The woman I loved had just kicked me out without so much as a goodbye and turned her back on me. I was too stunned."

He explained how he'd sent money and cards but they were always returned to him. For two years he'd sent things to me, things I never saw, that my mother kept from me. Eventually it was too hard and painful for him to continue. He knew I was in good hands and thought it would be best if he faded from my life.

When I told him what Mom had told me, he didn't seem surprised. He figured that she must've said something to keep me from wanting to seek him out. He'd held out hope ever since I turned eighteen that I'd come looking for him. Each year that passed without me coming hurt just a little bit more.

"I regret so many of the choices I've made, Edward. Every day I live with the regret that I let you down. I'm so sorry for that, son." His tears moved me. This was the man I remembered in hazy memories. The man who was always there for me. In that moment, my anger toward him dissipated.

We spent some time talking about our lives now. He never remarried, as he still loved his Maggie. He cried when I told him of her passing and how I found out that I was adopted. He could shed little light on Liz, having only met her once in the hospital when he saw me for the first time.

"I can say with absolute certainty that Liz loved you, Edward. She clung to your tiny body so tightly, making us promise over and over that we'd keep you safe and love you. It was an easy promise to make." He smiled at the long lost memory.

Feeling drained after such an emotional conversation, said our goodbye and I made a promise to see him before we headed to Minnesota. He pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't help but cry at the familiarity of it all. He even smelled like I remembered.

As I was walking toward an anxious Bella, he called out. "Edward, don't hate your mother. What she did was out of love. While we both failed you, don't ever doubt that we ever thought of you as anything less than our son. You were always meant to be ours."

 **A/N: What do you think now? Pixie wasn't too keen on Maggie... Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I thought a nice light chapter to make up for the last one... ENJOY!**

BPOV

The decision to head to Chicago instead of heading straight to Minnesota was Edward's idea. He said it was because he didn't want me to miss out on my road trip. I suspected he was still reeling from his meeting with his father. He didn't talk much about what was said, but I knew it weighed on him. I knew it took some time to rearrange your perception of someone. He went from thinking Liam was a no good, deadbeat dad to wondering if he should hate his dead mother. It was a huge mindfuck.

If there was one good thing that came out of coming to St. Louis, it was that there was a tentative relationship re-forming between father and son. We met with Liam a few more times in more relaxed settings. He even took us to a Cardinals game which was wicked fun to watch. Not because the game was exciting, no, it was watching how animated Edward was with his dad. I could almost imagine him as a tow-headed kid playing catch with his dad. A Lifetime Movie moment at its finest.

When we'd finally gotten on the road headed toward Chi-town, Edward let out an audible sigh of relief.

"You ok there, sporto?" He rolled his eyes at the term, not quiet understanding my love of The Breakfast Club.

"I'm fine, princess. I'm just relieved to get out of there." He paused as he watched the miles roll by. "Not that I'm not grateful to have learned the truth. I just need time to sort it all out." He fingered the brown leather journal he bought at my suggestion. I could tell he was battling with his thoughts after meeting with Liam, so, I figured he could write it all out in an attempt to make sense of it all.

I rubbed his knee in support as I continued driving. It no longer shocked me when he threaded our fingers together. Lately he'd been extra affectionate, not that I minded. But I didn't know what it meant and I wasn't quite ready to have 'the talk' so I just rolled with it.

By the time we made it to Chicago, it was dark and we were both exhausted so when we got to the hotel room, I didn't protest when he pulled me onto the bed and snuggled close. It felt nice to be needed. I burrowed my face against his chest and within seconds I fell fast asleep.

When we woke the next morning, Edward got initiated into my brand of road trip crazy. We walked all over downtown shopping and sightseeing. He laughed at my giddiness at being able to cross several things off my list while we were at the Navy Pier. He was a trooper following me on all the rides and through the millions of pictures I took. He humored me as I asked him to shoot a video of me getting a cupcake from an ATM. I found out later that day he'd kept it running as I devoured it, finger licking and all. I was gonna get him back for that.

Since he'd followed my lead during the day, it was easy to accept his request to plan our evening. Visions of naked bed dancing floated in my head. It wasn't hard to admit that since that night in St. Louis I was hoping for a repeat performance. I'd made sure he knew I didn't regret it and I tried to let him know that I was open for more. But other than snuggling last night and the handholding and chaste kissing, there hadn't been any other attempts at anything more intimate.

When I came out of the bedroom dressed 'fancy' as he called it, I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was standing there, looking far yummier than any man had the right to look. It wasn't that it was the first time I'd seen him all dressed up, it was all about how fucking hot he was. Black dress slacks showed off his lean legs, the deep red shirt made his eyes pop so much more and the few buttons he'd left open at the top left me aching to kiss his exposed skin.

So wrapped up in ogling him, I never noticed that he hadn't spoken either because he was just as busy checking me out. He flushed crimson when he noticed I'd caught him. He chuckled when I took a nice slow spin for him to show off the black halter dress I'd had bought earlier in the day.

"Ready?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Always," I replied.

Dinner was a wonderful affair at a swanky restaurant downtown. Edward said he picked it because he'd noticed it earlier in the day. I doubt that I've laughed so much in my life. The whole evening Edward kept me entertained with stories from college that had me wishing I could've been there in person to witness it all. When dinner was over, we took a cab to our next destination which he kept a secret. As we arrived at a rather rundown building, I balked slightly.

"Don't worry, you're safe," he murmured as his warm breath tickled the back of my neck. Strong arms wrapped around me as he pulled me close to his side. "A front desk cleark at the hotel told me about this place, said it was a hidden gem."

I flashed him a smile and he led the way through a pair of doors and up a rickety set of steps. At the top, the faint stirrings of music could be heard.

"A rave?" I asked.

His hearty laugh had me swatting his arm.

"No, but music will be involved."

With a flourish, he opened a door I hadn't even noticed to reveal a dark, but chic looking bar. There were high backed booths along the perimeter of the room. A bar set up in the back and lots of small intimate tables in the center facing a low stage. The stage was brightly lit and a five-person jazz ensemble was explaining the source of the music I'd heard earlier.

It was absolutely perfect. We talked and danced the night away. During one particularly tender song, while Edward held me so close, I couldn't stop the lone thought that wound its way through my brain; I wasn't sure I could ever tell him goodbye.

 **A/N: I think Bella is falling for our wonderful Edward...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I gotta get this all posted.. be ready for a influx of chappies!**

EPOV

Chicago was just what we needed. A fun, relaxing place to finally decompress from the intense events in St. Louis. It was also where everything changed. I hadn't meant for things to turn out the way they did after the jazz club. I just wanted to show Bella a good night. But there was one dance where the air became charged and I was all too aware of the woman I was holding in my arms. Suddenly all I could think about was getting her back to the hotel and having my wicked way with her.

I don't remember the car ride back to the hotel, just that one minute we were there and staring at each other. I couldn't tell you who made the first move, we both seemed to gravitate toward each other. Unlike last time, our kisses, while somewhat frantic, were driven by desire for each other, not the need to block out the pain of my father's revelations. We took the time to savor one another. There was no need to rush, and so I took my time worshipping Bella's body.

Thankfully, in the light of a new day, there was no awkwardness between us, but there was a palatable shift in the air. We didn't define it, we were just… us. Nothing changed except there was more touching and kissing, which was fine by me. It was amazing to be able to lean over and kiss her simply because the mood struck me. And yes, the sex at night was hot.

But it was more than just an added dimension to whatever it was that we had going on. Bella continued to prove to me that she _knew_ me and what I needed, at times, far better than I knew myself. It seemed like we'd known each other for years instead of days. Three days after arrived in Chicago, Bella surprised me with something else I didn't know I wanted until I opened the door.

We had just eaten breakfast and Bella was downloading a bunch of pictures she'd taken the day before when a knock sounded at the door. Perplexed, I looked at Bella who barely raised her head from her computer to ask if I would answer it.

Opening the door I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. I hadn't completely registered that they were really in front of me before Esme engulfed me in her arms.

"Edward!"

Her familiar scent of vanilla and roses broke me from my stupor and I hugged her tight. Unexpected tears filled my eyes fell only to splash onto her shoulder.

"Esme," I breathed. "How? Why" I finally managed after what seemed an hour long hug from both of them.

Esme's only reply was to nod her head to some point behind me. Turning there was Bella, hand clasped and tears falling unhindered from her eyes. She was worrying her lip which belied the anxiety she felt.

"Why?" I asked her.

She dared to shrug as if what she did was no big deal. "I thought that maybe you could use some family around after meeting with Liam." My eyes widened with the realization that she was far more perceptive than I'd ever given her credit for. I'd been missing Auntie Es and there were a few times I'd wished she was with me, if only to help me sort out what I was feeling toward my mother. There was a part of me that struggled with all that Liam had told me.

"Bella, you amaze me." Without thinking I cupped her face and kissed her softly. Gazing into her warm eyes I realized she owned all of me and I wouldn't want it any other way. Of course Uncle C had to ruin the moment by opening his mouth.

"Get a room or at least let us leave this one before you jump her."

Bella and Esme burst out laughing while I threw him a scowl that I hoped shriveled his balls.

Later that night, while Bella and Carlisle were engrossed in a fierce game of chess, Esme and I were sitting out on the little balcony to our room. I recounted the whole conversation I'd had with Liam, venting all my worries and fears as well how angry I was at my mother for kicking him out of my life.

"What I don't understand, Es, is why she'd thought it would be so bad to tell me that I was adopted? I think that's what I struggle with the most. I just don't get her reasoning."

Esme looked out at the city lights of Chicago, though suspected she wasn't seeing them, too caught up whatever long lost memory our conversation had dredged up.

"My sister was never very confident in herself. She was shy and quiet. It's what made her and Lizzie such good friends, Maggie tamed Liz's wildness and Liz helped Maggie step out of her comfort zone. Liam and she were like two peas in a pod. Both reserved and preferred the simple life. They'd tried for a while to get pregnant, but after several miscarriages, they had decided to adopt."

I listened with rapt attention, hearing things about my parents I'd never heard before.

"It was divine intervention that Liz came to her when they started to look into adoption. Liz was on her sixth attempt at leaving James. She was staying with me, healing from his latest beating when she told us she was pregnant. She feared that James was going to kill her. His drinking had gotten out of control and it caused him to get exponentially more violent. She begged Maggie and Liam to adopt you and they agreed right then and there."

Bile rose in my throat at the idea of a man hitting a woman, but to know it was my biological father, made me physically ill.

"From that moment, Maggie changed. Her entire focus was on the baby growing in Liz's belly. She was attentive and went with Liz to every appointment. But then she started to get possessive of you as well. Toward the end she and Liz were getting into heated arguments regarding the smallest things; what she was or wasn't eating, the vitamins, and anything else Maggie thought Liz was doing wrong. When you were born, you became her world, Edward."

She focused her tear filled eyes on me and grabbed my hands. "I believe, in my heart of hearts, she pretended she'd given birth to you. By the time you were ten, she had stopped sending Liz pictures, so it was easier for her to keep up the charade. When Liam suggested telling you that they'd adopted you, it meant facing reality and she flat-out refused to do it. She loved you so much, and maybe some would argue that maybe it was too much."

"But why tell me the way she did? I mean, c'mon, the last words she'd spoken to me were to drop that bombshell on me and to tell me to read some old dusty journals. And then she was gone without giving me a chance to ask any questions." My chest heaved in anger.

Her lips turned down in a frown. "I don't know, Edward. Facing one's own mortality makes people realize the mistakes they've made. Maybe she was trying to right a wrong. Maybe she hoped you'd do exactly what you're doing, finding out the truth."

We sat there in contemplative silence. Even with the new information, there was a part of me that was still angry at my mom. So much pain and heartache could've been avoided had she just told me the truth.

"It's ok to hate her, Edward. It's a rational way to feel. At the core of it, she deceived you, kept a huge secret from you. But there will come a time when you'll need to forgive her. Maybe not now, or even tomorrow. It could be years from now when you're holding your own child that you'll find a way to forgive. Until that happens, don't dwell on it. You have so much to look forward to, don't waste your time looking back."

The tone of her voice had me looking up at her only to find she was staring at a laughing Bella.

 **A/N: I love me some Aunt Esme.. do you?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And another...**

BPOV

Having Esme and Carlisle come to Chicago worked out so much better than I had hoped. While I'd done my best to help Edward deal with everything, but sometimes you just needed your family. It was easy to find her number in his phone and call her. However, I'll be honest, while my motivation to call her was because I thought Edward could use his family close, I also thought that maybe she held the key to finding Liz.

Since we'd been in Chicago I'd tried everything I could think of to find Elizabeth Hale. Unfortunately it was too common a name, even if you narrowed it down to just those in Minnesota. So, during many of my secret calls and texts with Esme, I asked if she would try and see if any of Liz's old friends were still in Texas and if they knew where she was. It was a long shot, but one that had to be checked out. I wasn't sure how Edward would cope if he couldn't find her.

I was doing some photo editing while Edward and Carlisle were out playing golf. It was an unseasonably warm September day and they'd decided to take advantage of it. Esme bolted into the room waving her phone in her hand.

"Bella! Bella! I think we found her!"

"What? We did?" I wanted to hold out hope, but the few leads Esme had found earlier ended up being dead ends. It was to the point that I worried that maybe she wasn't alive. I'd also started to search through obits, but it was a slow and depressing chore.

"How?" I finally managed to ask.

"It's a long story. Suffice to say before we left to come up here, I ran into an old friend at the grocery store. She wasn't very close to Liz, but her younger sister lived next door to her and James in Dallas. I asked if she would talk to her and see if she knew where Liz was. Anyway, I'd forgotten that she hadn't gotten back to me until today, she sent me an email."

"Read it to me," I demanded. Hope flooded through me at the thought that maybe we were close to finding her.

 _Dear Essie,_

 _I finally heard back from Tanya. She said it was about 2 years ago when she got a Christmas card from her. She thinks she saved the address and is trying to find it for you. You know how much of a pack rat she is; it could take her years to find it. She did remember that the address was in Minnesota and she thought that her last name was different as well, but she's not 100% sure. If she finds the address, I'll let you know. How's Chicago and Edward?_

 _Love,_

 _Vic_

I blew out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, at least we know she's alive as of two years ago and likely still in Minnesota. That's good, right?"

I nodded, too choked up on frustration and disappointment to answer her, afraid I'd burst out crying.

Her arms wrapped around me and I allowed myself a moment of weakness as laid my head on her shoulder. Tears I'd tried hard to contain, leaked slowly down my face.

"I want to do this for Edward so much. He deserves this!" Esme rocked us back and forth as her hand smoothed my hair. It felt wonderful to be held in such a motherly embrace. It was nice that I didn't need to be strong for a little while.

"Yes he does, Bella. We can't give up hope, not yet."

The optimism in her voice was a balm to my worried soul. "It would kill him if he came this far only to be unable to find her. Everything would've been for nothing."

"Oh, don't say that my dear." She pulled away only to cup my face in her hands. Her warm hazel eyes peered deep into mine. "You helped him reconnect with his father, that was just as important, if not more so than finding Liz."

My brow furrowed as I puzzled over her words. Didn't she realize how much Edward wanted to find his birth mother? How much it would mean to him?

Her lips curled into a knowing smile. "You gave him back his father, Bella. No matter what happens with Liz, you gave him back a piece of himself that he knew was missing. Liam is just as much a part of Edward as Liz is, maybe even more so. Liz will help him find a sense of himself, Liam is connecting him with family."

I let her words roll around in my head for a bit, the truth and sincerity of them rang loud and clear. Liam was never part of Edward's original plan, just something I tried to give him. Even with the rocky start, they ended up in a wonderful place. I couldn't help but smile at the way he lights up whenever his dad calls or texts.

"Plus," Esme continued, "If things don't work out with Liz, you'll be there to help him. You're good for him." With a sly wink she patted my knee and rose from couch, leaving me a little more than speechless.

 **A/N: So close to finding Liz.. can ya feel it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Time for some revelations... don't you?**

EPOV

Esme and Carlisle stayed for a few days, enjoying all Chicago had to offer. It was nice to relax and hang out with them, even though I was starting to get a little antsy to head to Minnesota. We were no closer finding Liz. Tanya hadn't had any luck locating the address or her new name. To say I was a little bummed would be an understatement. But as both Esme and Bella reminded me, we still had lots of ways to find her. We just needed to get to Minnesota first.

It was the night before they were going to head back to Texas and we were all out for a wonderful dinner. It was amazing to be out with them. They accepted Bella without question, making her feel as if she was part of the group, not separate because she wasn't family. In fact it appeared that they loved her as much as I did.

 _WHAT?_

Where the hell did that come from? Did I really love her? I mean, we've only known each other for such a short time. Did I really know who she was? Looking across the table at Bella as she laughed at another one of Carlisle's story, I realized I knew all I really needed to know. She was giving and selfless, warm and open, not only to life, but everything. She had an adorable laugh that made her eyes all squinty. She loved sappy romantic movies even if she wouldn't admit it. She was close to her parents, happy to be an only child and had a secret stash of 90's pop music on her iPod.

But most of all, there was how she made me feel. She made all my problems go away, or at the very least, it felt as if together we could conquer them. I'd smiled more around Bella than any other woman, I felt special and most importantly, I was happiest when I was with her. The question being was all that enough to say definitively that I was in love with Bella? I wasn't quite sure.

Dinner continued, but I wasn't really there. I was too busy staring at Bella and trying to sort out my suddenly chaotic feelings. Several times throughout the meal, Bella and Esme threw me concerned glances, so I tried hard to engage in the conversation going on around me. Sadly, I doubted I was very successful. At the end of the meal, I excused myself to the restroom hoping I'd be able to pull myself together. There was a lot of road trip left and I needed to get a grip.

Still lost in my thoughts, I never noticed I was followed into the men's room.

"Care to explain what's going on in that head of yours?"

Whipping around I spied Carlisle smirking at me as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom.

"What?"

"You got it bad," he stated as he pushed himself to standing.

"What?" I repeated as I watched him wash his hands.

"You and Bella. It's obvious you fell hard for her. I can't blame you. Bella's is a wonderful woman."

"Huh?" His words scrambled in the craziness of my head. What did he know? What did he see?

"Either she's rendered you speechless or you're just _that_ slow on the uptake. Let me break it down for you." His piercing blue eyes stared into mine through the mirror. "You love Bella."

"How did…? When…? Did she…?" My stuttered words had me hanging my head. _Get a grip, Masen._ "Is it that obvious?" I finally managed to whisper.

His laugh echoed off the walls. "Yes." My eyes widen wondering if Bella could see it and if she could what did she think? Plans of how we'd go our separate ways to spare her from staying with me out of pity or duty rolled around my brain.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it Edward. Look at me."

I grudgingly found his eyes through the mirror.

"Essie and I can see it because we know you, Edward. We see how you are around you, how happy you are. It's easy to figure out that it's because of Bella. She's perfect for you."

"You don't think it's too soon to feel this way? I really love her Carlisle."

"Did I ever tell you what happened on my first date with your aunt?"

I shook my head no.

"At the end of it I asked her to marry me. I loved her from that very day and knew I wanted her for the rest of my life."

"Did she accept?"

He gave me a sly smile. "Not until the third date. I had to wear her down."

We both laughed, the tension eased out of my body on the hope that maybe I wasn't as crazy as I thought when it came to Bella.

It meant nothing if she didn't feel the same. "But do you think Bella feels the same?"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me before rolling them and shaking his head. "Do you think every girl goes on a road trip with a guy they just met who's trying to find his mom? And here I thought you were smart." With that he threw the paper towel he was drying his hand with into the garbage and walked out the door without a backward glance.

Ok, message received Uncle, I'm being a bit dense.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face. As I came up to where everyone was waiting for me, I realized they were all huddled around Esme looking at something.

"What's going on?"

Bella ran up to me, throwing her arms around me.

"We found her, Edward!"

 **A/N: SQUEE! Good advice from Uncle C and did they really find Liz? Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy...**

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I read the email on Esme's phone. In fact, I asked her to pinch me as we waited for the guys. But it was real, and I had the proof staring me in the face. We'd both heard the chime of Esme's phone as we stood by the doors. She had thought it was from the airline about taking a later flight. So obviously I was a bit confused when she started to vibrate and then thrust her phone in my face.

"Read!"

I skimmed the email not really sure why she'd wanted me to look at it. But when I saw Liz's name, I started to reread. Victoria had emailed Esme back saying that her sister had found Liz's address. There in a simple black font was all the information Edward needed to be able to find his birth mother. I was so excited when Edward walked up to us, I couldn't help but run to him to tell him the news.

Not wanting to talk about this in the crowded restaurant, we walked outside and gave Edward the phone. He read it in what seemed like seconds and when he looked at us, tears were welling in his eyes. I pulled him close holding onto him with all my might. Small tremors wracked his body as he cried. My heart ached for him. I knew he was happy and worried and probably a little scared. It was all there in how he clutched onto me.

He refused to let go of the phone as we drove to the hotel. His eyes drawn to the part of the email that contained Liz's full name and address. It was amazing how a few words could change someone's life. Once we'd gotten back to the hotel I asked Esme to forward the email to me and that we'd see them in the morning. Edward had gone quiet and I knew he needed some time to process. With a whispered plea for me to take care of him, they both hugged Edward and left for their own room.

It took about an hour before Edward began talking. Out poured all his fears, and worries, and yes, even his excitement. I just let him ramble, holding his hand or hugging him close when it became too overwhelming for him to deal with. Eventually, Edward ran out of energy, his body had run the gamut of emotions. There was nothing left for him to feel. I tucked him into bed and he fell asleep holding my hand.

Sometime in the middle of the night, as he pulled me closer, I realized I cared so much about him. My heart ached with what waited for him in Minnesota. Liz held the power to break him, even if she didn't know it. I knew that I couldn't stop whatever was going to happen, but I refused to let him face it alone. I was going to be there for him. After all, that's what you do for the people you love.

The next morning was a whirlwind of activity. Edward decided that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He tried to explain it away by saying it made sense since Esme and Carlisle were heading back to Texas. However, deep down I knew Edward was scared she wouldn't still be there when he got to Minnesota.

Within an hour after the cab took Esme and Carlisle to the airport, Edward and I had packed the car and checked out of the hotel. Edward wanted to drive the first leg of the nearly eight hour trip which allowed me to figure out exactly where we were going. The email said she lived in a town called Bloomington and Google told me that was a suburb of Minneapolis.

"Do you think her last name means she got married or did she change it to escape James?"

I paused to consider his question. It was actually one of the first questions I'd had when I saw Tanya listed her name as Elizabeth McCarty after Esme stated that wasn't her maiden name.

"I'm not sure, Edward. My best guess is that she remarried. It's been twenty-five years since she gave you up. So much could've happened, it's just too hard to speculate."

Edward's only response was a low hum. Unsure what to do, I reached out and threaded our fingers together. He squeezed them tight. At the halfway point of our drive, we ended up in Wisconsin Dells. I suggested that we stop to rest and think about what our next steps should be.

"I can't stop, Bella. I can't put this off. I need to do this now. Please understand why."

His eyes bore deep into mine and I knew I couldn't deny him. It made complete sense why he'd want to keep going.

"Ok, let's go, but I'll take over. You need to rest."

We headed back onto the freeway toward Minnesota and Edward dozed. Unfortunately, the fates had another plan in mind. About an hour outside of the state line, there was a huge car accident that slowed traffic to a crawl. When we'd finally made it passed it, over two hours had gone by and we were both exhausted and frustrated. We agreed to find a hotel for the night and game plan after we both rested.

When I woke up, the room was flooded with bright light and the bed was empty. A quick glance around the room found Edward curled in a chair by the window holding a cup of coffee. His face was full of worry and sadness. There was something so telling about it that I couldn't help but grab my phone and take a picture of him. Unlike when he was waiting to see Liam, this Edward was pensive and much too quiet. It scared me and I couldn't help but stress over how it would all play out.

"Morning," I whispered, not wanting to scare him.

"Morning," he replied never looking at me.

In a flash I was by his side, kneeling next to the chair.

"Talk to me, Edward," I implored as my hand squeezed his knee.

"I have so many questions, so many thoughts, it's almost too much for me to contain. But the one thing that scares me the most is what if she doesn't want to see me? She turned her back on me once, what's to stop her from doing again?"

Tears streaked down his face as he spoke and I wished I could take all his pain away.

"Edward, look at me." I took his chin in my hand and turned him so he was looking right at me. "She didn't turn her back on you. She made the ultimate sacrifice to save you. She feared for your safety, Edward. Don't you get that? She loved you so fucking much, before you were even born, that she did all she could to make sure you were as safe as you could be."

He needed to stop thinking he was abandoned. It wasn't Liz that had left him. And just like that it hit me, who he was really feeling abandoned by.

"Liz didn't abandon you, Edward, Maggie did and it's ok to be angry at her for it. She should've been by your side while you do this. She was your mother and she left you alone to figure this out."

At my words, he broke down.

"I hate her for leaving me to deal with this mess. It's so fucking unfair!"

"I know, baby," I murmured as I held him close. "I know I'm not her, but I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I'll be here, every step. I promise."

"I can't think of anyone better to have next to me," he sighed before he kissed me.

 **A/N: They are in Minnesota... we are coming to a close on this story... thanks for reading...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: What we've all been waiting for... sorta...**

EPOV

To say I was nervous was the biggest fucking understatement of the millennia. After much discussion, Bella and I agreed that contacting Liz via phone would be a hell of a lot better than showing up on her doorstep unannounced. The rational part of my brain knew she was right, but it was still a bitter pill to swallow. Knowing that I was so close to my birth mom was as overwhelming as it was exciting.

Finally realizing it was Maggie, not Liz, I was mad at had given me freedom to really step back and take a look at the bigger picture. Any sort of contact would be huge not only for me, but for Liz. We were also going with the assumption that her new name was the result of remarriage which meant the very real possibility that she may have had other children. The idea of siblings was mind boggling. I'd wanted a younger brother for a long time, but after the divorce, I just gave up hoping it would happen.

Bella also cautioned me to the fact that she may not have told her new family about me. And as hard as that would be to think about, it was something we'd have to consider as we determined the best way to approach contacting her. It seemed so anti-climactic to just call her up and be like, 'Hey, I'm your long lost son, Edward.'

I'd wanted to practice what I wanted to say, terrified that I would screw up or say the wrong thing. But I should've known Bella wouldn't let me fail. She pulled me close as I made another pass by her in my pacing, and forced me to look at her.

"All you have to say is what's in your heart. As sappy as it sounds, it's true. I firmly believe that she'll be thrilled to talk to you. A mother's love doesn't die just because her child isn't with her."

She brushed her petal soft lips against mine and my nerves calmed instantly.

"Just be yourself and don't force anything. You both have a lot of ground to cover."

Unsure if she worked, we decided to get out of the hotel for a bit and head over to the Mall of America to waste time. Bella claimed my pacing was driving her a bit nutty. As usual, Bella knew just what I'd needed to take my mind off the pending call and possible outcomes. We bought way too much stuff and ate too much food. How Bella had talked me into zip lining across the mall I have no idea. But together we flew from one end to the other, screaming the entire way.

Hours later when we'd made it back to our room, I was calm and as ready as I'd ever would be. With slightly trembling hands, I dialed the number that we'd found online that matched the address Tanya had given us. As it rang, butterflies began to flutter frantically in my gut. What-ifs and disaster scenarios played out in my head in rapid fire succession. All of them paused the moment a soft melodic voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

My mouth felt parched and I had to swallow a few times before I could even speak.

"Is Liz there?"

"This is she."

I closed my eyes in relief. She really was alive.

"Um, did you know a Maggie Masen?" I had wanted to say I was her son, but, at the last moment I just needed to be sure she was the right Liz.

"Yes," she relied, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm her son, Edward. Well, I guess, your son too."

For a few heartbeats, there was only silence. I welcomed it, not ready to rush into anything, knowing full well she'd need time to gather her thoughts. But when I heard sniffles on the other line, I began to panic. Were those happy tears or sad ones?

"Is this really you, Edward?" she croaked out between muffled sobs.

"It is…" I began but stopped short when I could hear another voice over the phone.

"Are you ok, mom?" The voice spoke in hushed tones, but it appeared to be a guy's voice. Liz gasped and then there were all sorts of stifled noises over the phone, as if she was covering it. I couldn't make out the words, just that she was talking to someone else.

Fear flooded my body, I wasn't ready for the call to end. There was still so much left to tell her, to ask. When she finally came back on the line, I could tell her tears had stopped, yet her voice still quivered. She made several noises as if she wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. Time to accomplish goal number two.

"I know this is a shock and you'll need some time. I just want you to know that I'm in town and if you are up to it. I'd like to meet you."

"Oh God," she gasped.

"You don't have to decide now. Think about it. Let me give you my number and call me when you're ready."

"How long will you be here," she asked after I had rattled off my number.

"For as long as it takes," I replied with certainty.

 **A/N: I know.. short.. but the next one is coming right up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A little break.. and some declarations...**

BPOV

Three days. Three fucking days and she still hadn't called him back. I grew more livid with each hour and day that passed. It was heartbreaking to watch Edward suffer thinking that she wasn't ever going to call him. I tried to be rational about it. It had to have been a huge shock to Liz to hear from Edward out of the blue. But come on! Here was her long lost child. Shouldn't she be jumping for joy?

On the third day I had to get him out of the hotel, without his phone. Every time he checked to see if she'd called was like another knife to my heart and I wasn't sure how much more either of us could take. It took a hell of a lot of convincing to get Edward to agree to leave. He worried that if he didn't answer her call that he'd lose his chance at meeting her.

"You have her number programmed into your phone. You'll know if she calls, even if she doesn't leave a message. Then you just call her back. Come on, Edward. You need to get out of here, we both do."

We stared each other, neither one us wanting to back down, to compromise on what we thought was best. Somehow, someway, Edward found the strength to agree and we hit the road. The concierge had said there was a beautiful state park about an hour outside of the city that had great trails and since it was peak fall color season, he said the views would be amazing.

Before he could change his mind, we left both our phones on the bed and I grabbed my camera. I ushered him out of the room and toward the elevator. "For a few hours, can we just be Edward and Bella? Let's leave the stress and the worries here and try to enjoy ourselves."

I prayed I didn't sound whiney, but I was pretty sure I wasn't too successful. Edward's eyes widened as he looked into my pleading ones. Before I could protest, he had pulled me into his arms, his face nuzzled into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he stated simply as he pulled back far enough to look at me.

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"I haven't been fair to you. This trip hasn't been very much fun."

"Edward, please. You've this all wrong. I just wanted both of us to relax and step away from the stress for a while. There isn't much we can do. The ball is in Liz's court."

He gave me a small smile as he sighed deeply. "You're right. So, until we get back here, we're just Bella and Edward."

With that he grabbed my hand and began swinging it as we headed to the car. A little more than an hour later, we were pulling into Interstate State Park which was nestled between the borders of Minnesota and Wisconsin. We checked in at the main office and took a map of the hiking trails. I felt myself relax immediately. It was the perfect fall day. The colors were vibrant, the air was cool and crisp.

I watched Edward closely for any signs that he wasn't having any fun. I shouldn't have worried. He was laughing and pointing out great shots for me to take within minutes. We talked about all the little things in our lives; school, family, old significant others. For a few hours we forgot about how much was still up in the air.

We had stopped at an overlook and I was busy clicking away when Edward spun me around and pulled me close. His green eyes sparkled with an unnamed intense emotion that left me breathless.

"You are so amazing, Bella and I don't tell you that often enough."

My face heated at his sweet words.

"Thank you for being with me. It means more than I can ever express." With that his lips captured mine in a sweet, but searing kiss, one I felt down to my toes. My hands slid up into his hair where I pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss, pouring all my emotions into it.

When we finally pulled away, breathless, I realized I'd never felt as happy as I did when I was with Edward. I knew without a doubt I needed him in my life. Cupping his face, I let him see my soul, my heart and finally let him in.

"I love you, Edward. No matter what happens, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

His brilliant smile dazzled me, overwhelming me with love and joy.

"I love you too, Bella. There is no one else that I'd want by my side."

 **A/N: LOVE Interstate State Park..its beautiful! We have the ILU's.. what you've been waiting for is coming soon! Leave me some love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What we've all been waiting for... Enjoy!**

EPOV

As I sat calmly looking at all the patrons coming and going from the coffee shop. I should've been a nervous wreck. But ever since we'd gotten the call from Liz, I'd found an inner serenity that was hard to explain. Was it due to realizing that Bella and I loved each other and together we could conquer all? Or maybe it was letting go of the expectations and realizing I'd already gained so much more than I had ever hoped. I wasn't sure what the reason was and at this point I didn't care.

I found it rather humorous that Bella was more nervous than I was. Her knee hadn't stopped bouncing since we'd sat down. I threatened her with decaf coffee if she couldn't find a way to calm down. Similar to how it went down with Liam, Bella would give us privacy, but would be close enough that if I needed her, she would be there. I had toyed with the idea of letting her stay, but I realized that I had to do this by myself. Plus, I didn't want to overwhelm Liz.

When she finally called she sounded so exhausted. Her voice which was melodic when I'd first called now sounded raspy and quiet. I tried not to read too much into that. It was Liz who asked if we could meet, which I hoped was a positive sign. Bella and I had scouted locations close to the hotel in case Liz was open to meeting. I suggested a small coffee shop a few blocks away and Liz readily agreed.

In an effort to calm Bella down, I began peppering her face with soft kisses. After a few dozen, her knee quit bouncing and she started to melt into my embrace. I felt her lips curve into a smile against my cheek.

"Thanks, babe," she whispered as she started to slowly kiss her way up my neck.

"Anytime. But don't get too carried away, love, Liz is due soon."

"It's just too easy to get carried away with you," she pouted as she pulled away and straightened her sweater.

A faint shadow crossed my peripheral vision and I turned to see a woman standing not too far away looking around. She was wringing her hands nervously as she looked in our direction. Bella and I both gasped at the sight of her. There was absolutely no doubt that she was Liz, as I looked just like her. Relief and a sense of rightness washed over me. My eyes greedily drank in the sight of her. Like mine, her hair was a rich auburn with streaks of gold and red highlights. I also saw that we shared similarly shaped lips and face. And when she found us, I looked into eyes as green as my own.

"You look just like her," murmured Bella.

I could only nod. Liz flashed a tentative smile and mine responded automatically. Instantly her shoulders relaxed and she slowly made her way over to us. We stared at each other, seeing the similarities, and a little more than awed by being face to face. Or at the very least, that was how I was felt. I watched as her eyes roamed all over me. I couldn't help but wonder if I looked like she'd imagined. Was I a disappointment? Did she like that we looked so much alike?

Thank god I had Bella, otherwise we may have just stared, neither one us knowing how nor where to start. "Liz?" asked Bella softly. Reluctantly she looked over at Bella and nodded.

"I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend. Why don't you sit?" She gestured to an empty seat next to me.

"Thank you," she whispered. A waitress came to take Liz's order and refill our coffee cups.

"I'm so happy you came, Liz. It means so much to him. I'm going to let you two talk." With a reassuring pat i]on Liz's arm, Bella whisked herself to another table.

With her departure, silence descended. We both fidgeted, wracking our brains with a way to start. There was no book on how to start a conversation with a parent that gave you up at birth.

"Thanks…"

"You…"

We both began speaking at the same time and then stopped. As if we had done it our whole life, we both began to tug on our hair. Liz tugged at the ends that fell over her shoulder as I pulled on the ones on the side. We paused and smiled at each other. It was gratifying to finally understand where I got certain habits.

"Thanks for coming," I began again. "I know it must've been a hard decision."

Before I could finish speaking, Liz was shaking her head. "No, it wasn't hard at all. I just had a hard time believing you were real." Cautiously she reached her hand and brushed it against mine. "You are real," she muttered, almost to herself. I watched as her face scrunched up. "Can I ask a question?"

I smiled. "I think we'll be doing a lot of asking and answering. Go ahead."

"When did you find out?"

I sighed, this was the one question I feared. As much as I hated how my mom told me, I wasn't sure I could listen to anyone else criticize her. But I'd also promised myself that I would be honest with Liz. There was no need for secrets, there had been far too many to begin with.

"Maggie died about six months ago; she told me just moments before she died."

Liz's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Teared welled up in her eyes. "How?" she sputtered out.

"Breast cancer. It had spread pretty far by the time it was discovered. She died at home."

"Oh, Edward. I am so sorry. I'm sure it was devastating to you and Liam." I was still reeling from her saying my name that I almost missed what she said.

"They divorced when I was ten. I hadn't spoken to him since then until last week when I found him and told him."

She slumped back in her chair, her jade eyes widened in with confusion and sadness. Knowing she needed to know, I told her everything. I explained the journals where I learned of their agreement, the conversation with Esme and Carlisle, about meeting Bella and her finding Liam and how our meeting went. Silent tears fell as she listened. I clasped her hand in mine, hating how hurt she looked. I smiled as I recounted how it was Bella's tenacity that allowed me to find where her.

"You've been through so much, haven't you?" There was such tenderness in her eyes that it was a little overwhelming.

"I'll admit it wasn't the ideal way to find out. But I think, in the end, it all worked out how it was supposed to." I couldn't help but glance over at Bella. She waved and blew me a kiss before she focused her attention on her computer.

"I have so many questions, I'm just not sure what to ask. What happened after I was born?" It was a vague question, but one that had been rattling around my head for some time.

Sighing she looked out the window before speaking. "Watching you leave the hospital was the single hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Maggie and Liam took you home with them a day after you were born. I had some complications and needed to stay a few extra days. When they released me, I went straight to the bus station and headed here to Minnesota."

Turning to look at me, she gave me a watery smile. "I don't remember the first few months after I moved here. It was all a blur. I was staying with my sister and if I didn't have her, I wouldn't have gotten out of bed. She convinced me that I needed to live. It took some time, but she was right. Maggie would send me pictures and at first they hurt. It was a sucker punch to my heart each time I got one. But then I'd would see how happy you were and I realized it was worth it to keep you safe."

I hadn't given my birth dad much thought, but I was a little bit curious.

"Do you know what ever happened to James?"

She nodded. "We never legally divorced. I just wanted him out of my life. I'd heard from a few friends he was looking for me, but it died down and eventually I didn't give him a second thought. I was safe, you were safe. That was all that mattered. It was about five years after you were born that I had gotten a call from a hospital in Dallas. James was in the ER and I was listed as his next of kin. From what they could gather, he had gotten drunk and picked a fight with the wrong person. When they brought him in, he was barely alive. He died on the operating table." She closed her eyes as if trying to gather her thoughts. "Don't judge me, but I felt so relieved that he was dead. I was finally free of him."

"I don't blame you. From what I've been able to piece together, it was either going be you or him that ended up dead. I'm glad it wasn't you." Her smile was so intense it practically bowled me over.

"Don't you wonder about him?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I see him as nothing more than a sperm donor. It sounds as if there wouldn't have been anything good he could've contributed to my life."

She smiled wistfully and shook her head.

"What happened once you found out he died?"

"I finally felt truly free. I went back to school became a teacher. I eventually met a wonderful man, Marcus, and we got married about thirteen years ago. You have a half-brother." She said the last part barely above a whisper. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was fine.

"He was a surprise. I'd been told when I had you that I having any more kids may be difficult. His name is Emmett and he's twelve."

"Do they know about me?" I hated how scared I sounded.

"Marcus knew about you before we'd gotten married. I felt he needed to know. I told Emmett a few days ago." Seeing hurt on my face, she rushed to explain. "There was no easy way to bring it up. Marcus agreed that he should be told, but it was such a complicated situation that we honestly didn't know how to explain it to him. He overheard us talking and me crying so we sat him down and told him."

"What did he say?"

She chuckled. "He was excited. I guess he's always wanted an older brother. He wants to meet you."

Those five little words floored me. I had a brother and he wanted to meet me. There were no words to describe how I was feeling. Everything was starting to sink in and there was very little time for me to process. But before I could entertain meeting my little brother, another nagging question popped into my head.

I opened my mouth several times to ask, but the words wouldn't come to me. "Just ask whatever you want. Don't worry about making it perfect. I promise I won't get offended."

Taking a deep breath I forged ahead. "If James died when I was around five, why didn't you keep in touch with Maggie more? Liam said that by the time they'd divorced, there wasn't any contact."

Liz's brow furrowed in confusion. "I did," she said softly. "Until James died it was Maggie sending me stuff, it was what we had worked out. But when he died and I got myself to a place where thinking about you didn't hurt so much. I started to write letters to you. Maggie has promised me she would tell you about me and let you make the choice about contact with me."

She paused to let that new information sink in. It fit with what Liam told me about Maggie's obsession with keeping everything a secret. Suddenly an errant thought jumped to the forefront.

"Did you tell Maggie James had died?"

She nodded. "I let her know that the danger had passed and that I'd love it if she would honor her promise to eventually tell you. I dearly wanted to be a part of your life. Shortly after that the letters and pictures stopped. She never acknowledged my request. Her letters were very short and all about you. I wrote you letters up until you were eighteen. When I never heard back, I just assumed you didn't want anything to do with me."

"She never kept them. I can assume that she'd never mentioned them to Liam either. It was probably the knowledge that James was dead that triggered her obsession." I went into greater detail about my conversation with Liam about Maggie. "Now her deathbed confession makes more sense. She realized all the mistakes she'd made and I can only hope she wanted to make it right."

Anger at Maggie resurfaced. She had made so many bad choices for the people in her life. All the pain and shock that we've all gone through could've been avoided had she made better choices. My hands closed into fists thinking of all the lost time.

Liz's warm hands covering my fists brought me back to the present. Looking up, I saw such warmth and concern in eyes. For a few heartbeats we just looked at each other; mother and son.

"Don't be angry, it solves nothing and it prevents you from seeing the blessings you have."

"How are you not angry at her? You missed out on so much!"

Her eyes softened as she looked at me. In that moment, it felt like a mother looking at her child.

"I missed out, yes. But I had to look at the bigger picture; you were safe and loved. That's all a parent wants for their child. We were all meant to walk down this road to find our purpose in this life. I was meant to meet and marry Marcus and I was meant to be Emmett's mom just as I was meant to be yours."

"It still hurts," I whimpered.

"Of course it does. You wouldn't be human if it didn't hurt. But look at the bigger picture; you lost the only mother you'd ever known and ended up finding the father you lost and another mother you never knew you had. Plus, you have yourself one beautiful and amazing woman." She nodded over to where Bella sat.

"How do you know she's amazing?"

"Because she can't take her eyes off of you and I'm pretty sure she'd bolt over here in a second if you needed her."

We chatted for a little longer, talking about the little things about us. Me stories about a younger me and Liz about her and Maggie before James. It was wonderful to hear her memories of their younger selves. They seemed so carefree and innocent. As she told one about them trying to smoke for the first time, I finally understood what Liz meant earlier about the bigger picture.

I may have lost my mother, but it allowed me to gain so much more in my life. I'd gotten my dad back, and I'll have the chance to get to know the woman who sacrificed everything for me. I still had Esme and Carlisle and last, but never least, through it all, I found Bella. Yes, I had lots of blessings in my life.

 **A/N: GAH! How many of you love Liz right now? Epi is coming next... Leave me some thoughts...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

BPOV

One Year Later

The living room was packed full of family and friends eager to celebrate Edward's accomplishments. It warmed my heart tremulously to see our blended families come together to support him. In one corner Liam and Marcus were chatting and laughing while Esme and Liz were putting the finishing touches on the huge spread of food they were laying out. Emmett and Edward were undoubtedly talking football on the couch.

Since I wanted to capture this moment I quickly snapped off several photos of everyone in the room. It took time and work to get to this point. Edward had to deal with many issues of grief, loss and anger. Then there was his relationship with Liz. Together they figured out how to make room for the new people in their lives. Emmett accepted Edward with an ease that only children possess when it comes to change. Even though he worried he wouldn't know how to be an older brother, Edward fell in love with him the instant he saw him. They'd bonded quickly over their love of sports and slowly but surely Emmett had been trying to convert Edward into a Minnesota sports fan.

It had been easier for Liam and Edward to re-establish their old bond. Together they proved that the old adage true, the truth will set you free, was alive and well. Edward no longer held onto Maggie's warped views of Liam. Instead, they reconnected over the things they had in common. It had been an emotional day when Liz came face to face with Liam for the first time in years. It was our first Christmas in Minnesota and we had invited everyone to celebrate together. Liz cried and thanked Liam profusely for loving Edward. They even cried over the loss of Maggie. Healing began in earnest that day.

A few months later, I gave something to Edward that got him to work on his last open wound, the loss of time. I had fretted over showing him what I'd been working on. Many calls to Esme calmed my fears and I realized that Edward would listen with an open heart and mind. So late one night I sat him down in front of my computer and he watched the photo compilation I created.

Soft music played in the background as the black screen faded and the words 'Convergence' emerged. I held my breath as the photos I had taken began to scroll across the screen. I'd started from the moment we'd met in Topeka and continued all the way up just a few weeks ago when we celebrated Emmett's birthday. Edward was silent as he watched. There were so many pictures he'd never known I'd taken and was seeing for the first time. Like the one of him and Liam talking in the park, or Liz holding his hand in the coffee shop. I laid out his journey in a montage of photos.

When the last picture had faded, the words I had agonized over floated on the screen;

Convergence of Lives:

A Journey of Self-Discovery

The last shot had been a split-screen, on one side a black and white photo of Edward looking out a window and the poem 'The Road Not Taken' on the other. Another fade to black and it was done. I paused, waiting for Edward to say something. But he remained motionless as he stared at a blank screen.

Doubts crept into my head. Had I overstepped my boundaries? It had seemed like a great idea at the time. I only meant to capture his journey, I wanted him to be able to look back at it and see how far he'd come. Just as I was about to fall to my knees to ask for forgiveness, I heard Edward sniffle. I was immediately by his side, but unsure if he would welcome my comfort.

"That was the single most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Bella." He soothed my concern about touching him by reaching for me and engulfed me in his arms. "It was amazing. I can't believe you took all those pictures."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"No! How could I be? That was breathtaking."

A few months later, Edward had the story written out, using my pictures to add to the narrative. He sent it to an old contact he had back in New York and they'd asked to publish it as a series. He agreed as long as they agreed to use my pictures.

That was what we'd gotten everyone together to celebrate, the first part of the series had been published and with it, a new path had opened up to both Edward and I. The editor of the magazine asked if we'd be interested in doing other series like this- with Edward's words and my pictures. We jumped at the chance and in less than a week we were headed out on the road again. We pitched the idea to call the series 'Faces of America' where we'd travel around the country and see what we ran across. The magazine loved it!

The party was a celebration as well as our send off, we were going to be gone for at least six months. A clank of glasses brought me out of my daydreams back to where Carlisle was commanding the room's attention.

"Let's raise our glasses to Edward and Bella as they go off on a new grand adventure. May they be safe, happy and most of all, successful!"

A chorus of cheers rang out as everyone toasted to us.

"I'd like us to raise them once more to Edward," I cried out. "Your journey has taken no small amount of courage and unbelievable strength to find the answers to some extremely tough questions. And what's more, you shared it with the world in hopes of helping others looking for their own answers. Your compassion and honesty is to be commended. Thank you for letting me come along the ride. Thank you, Edward, for giving me you. To Edward!"

Another cheer rang out as we honored Edward.

All eyes were trained on Edward as he moved from the couch to stand next to me. His verdant eyes sparkled and for a few moments, I got lost in them. That was until he went down on one knee and pulled out a little white box out of his pocket.

"Bella, you were, you are everything I didn't know I needed. I firmly believe everything that happened in my life before was preparing me to meet you and love you. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my partner in life and love? And stick by me through all of our crazy adventures?"

The room erupted with a collective gasp as my brain tried valiantly to process his words. Tears blurred my vision as he opened the box to show the most unique ring I had ever seen.

"Yes, yes, YES! A million times yes!" I threw myself into his arms and we fell onto the floor. Shouts of happiness echoed throughout the room and I didn't care who had gotten to see me kiss him silly. The only thing that mattered was but that I got to keep Edward for forever.

He rolled me off him, fumbled for the ring, then slid it onto my finger. I watched as the single center tear drop shaped diamond sparkled in the sunlight. The sides of the ring were infinity symbols covered with alternating black and white diamonds. It was utterly perfect.

Unable to contain themselves, Esme and Liz pulled me up off the floor to smoosh me in a tight hug. Well wishes and kisses rained down from ever direction. They'd oohed and aahed over my ring and over the din of excitement I heard the tell-tale sound of a camera click. I looked up and saw Edward with my camera in his hand and a heart-stopping smile on his face; he's taken a picture of me and his family.

"Why?" I asked as I walked toward him.

He just smirked and pulled me in close. "You deserve to be a part of the story as well."

With that he raised it up and we took another selfie- this one to commemorate the start of our new journey together.

 **A/N: I wanna give a shout out to Christy who called it early on.. either you're good.. or... lol**

 **To Anne- my dearest.. I hope this was all you had hoped for. Thank you for giving me such great prompts it was an HONOR to write for YOU! xoxo**

 **Hopefully this wont be the last you'll hear from me.. I got lots in the works.. just RL has been hard. Thanks for sticking by me. Always! xoxo**

 **WVG**


End file.
